


The Boyfriend

by FalconLux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, No Bella Bashing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconLux/pseuds/FalconLux
Summary: When Bella Moved to Forks to live with her dad, the last thing she could have expected was to find out that her dad had a young, gorgeous boyfriend!
Just a short little ficlet.  Will not be continued.





	

“Bells…  We need to talk,” Charlie said uncomfortably while Bella was piling dishes in the sink to clean up dinner her first night in Forks.

She frowned warily at the tone that obviously indicated something important.  And something he wasn’t sure if she’d like.  “Okay…” she said cautiously, following him out to the living room.

They sat in silence for several minutes while Charlie clearly struggled to summon up the courage to go on.

“What’s going on, Charlie?” she finally asked.

He sighed, “Well, since we’re living together now, I thought I should probably tell you…” he shifted in his chair and avoided her eyes.  “…I’ve been seeing someone these last couple of months,” he said at last.

She blinked at him.  That was unexpected.  Though she wasn’t sure why.  Her dad was a good-looking guy, and not all that old.  Why shouldn’t he be dating?  “Okay,” she nodded supportively.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, but still didn’t fully relax.  “Well, you see, Bells…  The thing is…  This person is…  Well.  A… man,” he finished cautiously.

She blinked again, then her brow shot up.  Okay, she really hadn’t seen that one coming.  “You’re gay?” she asked uncomfortably, her face burning.  She really didn’t have anything against homosexuality, but one never really expects that from one’s parents.

“Well.  I…  Yeah,” he nodded, looking about as uncomfortable as she felt.  “That’s…  Does that bother you?”

“Not in principle,” she admitted, trying to force her brain to accept this information and do something productive with it.  So her dad was gay.  “What about mom?” she had to ask.

He cleared his throat self-consciously.  “That was a really long time ago, Bells.  We were both kids.  I…  I’d never really thought about it at the time.  I just assumed…” he shrugged, looking like he’d love nothing more than to melt into the chair.

She nodded and decided that it was none of her business if her dad wanted to be gay.  It wasn’t like he was wearing eyeliner or leather pants and fishnet wife beaters.  He was still the same guy.  If he was attracted to men…  Well, that wasn’t a big deal.  So was she, after all.  “Okay,” she said again.  “Can I meet him?”  She hadn’t been all that interested in getting to know about Charlie’s private life when she’d decided to move here.  But then, she hadn’t really thought all that much about the fact that he might actually _have_ a private life.

Charlie exhaled heavily like he’d been holding his breath, and he nodded.  “Sure, Bells.  Tomorrow, if you want.  You don’t have to worry.  He won’t be… spending the night or anything.”

“Okay,” she said yet again, because there just wasn’t anything else to say to that.

Another awkward moment passed.

“Well.  I’m gonna go to bed, I think.”

Charlie nodded a little too quickly.  “Yeah.  Okay.”

Relieved to get out of the room, Bella high-tailed it upstairs and closed herself into her room.  Talk about weird conversations.

After sitting on her bed lost in thought for a few minutes, she decided to call her mom because there was just no way that she could survive without talking about this with _someone_.

“Hi, mom,” she said as soon as she heard her mom pick up, then went on quickly without even letting her mom say anything.  “Did you know that dad’s gay?”

There was a pause, and then she heard her mom laugh.  “He’s finally admitted it then?”

“Wait, you _did_ know?” Bella gaped at the phone.

“Honey, I knew while we were still married,” Renee chuckled.

“When you were _married_?” Bella demanded.

“Well, a wife can tell, honey.  I brought it up once or twice, but he always dismissed it.  I figured he was in denial, but we worked well enough together that I was okay with ignoring it if he was.  In the end though…  It was half the reason I left.  He was still in denial, but I wasn’t.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Bella demanded.

“It wasn’t really my secret to tell, honey,” Renee pointed out, damnably logical for once.  “I’m just glad he’s finally come to terms with it.  Did he just tell you?”

“Yeah,” Bella admitted.  “He said that I should know since we were living together.  He also said that he’s got a boyfriend.  I’m gonna meet him tomorrow.”

“Really?  Well, good for him.”  A pause and then, “It doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“Huh?  Oh.  No.  Not really.  It just surprised me.  I wonder what his boyfriend’s like…”

Another half an hour of speculating on what kind of man Charlie would date ended with Bella feeling a little weird, but a little more comfortable with the idea of her dad dating a man.

* * *

 

Bella got home the next day and was about to shout for her dad as she’d seen his cruiser in the driveway, but then she heard voices coming from the kitchen.  Two voices.  Curious, wary, excited, she slipped off her shoes and crept toward the kitchen, wondering if this was her dad’s boyfriend.

“…okay, love?” a smooth, rich man’s voice was saying when she got close enough to make out the words.  “I would hate to come between you and your daughter now when you’ve finally got a chance to get to know her again.”  He had a British accent, she noted.  Which was… unexpectedly sexy.

“I think she’s okay with it,” Charlie’s voice responded.  “I’m pretty sure she’s not homophobic or anything.  She’s just…” he sighed, “It’s got to be strange.”

“I can imagine.  I think she’s outside the door.”

Bella started.  _How the hell did he know I was here?!_   With a guilty blush, she pushed the door open.  Her eyes went immediately to the unfamiliar man and her blush instantly doubled.  She had absolutely no idea what she’d been expecting.  Maybe someone similar to Charlie.  That was… not the case.  At all.

The man she was facing looked to be in his mid to late twenties.  His green eyes were so green that they’d put emeralds to shame.  His face and… whole body actually… was lean and attractive.  He was wearing a really nice charcoal suit.  His black hair was long and pulled back at his neck.

Then the man smiled and her knees literally weakened.  He was… gorgeous.  And he was dating her _dad_ …  No idea what to do with that.

“Hello,” the man said pleasantly, and she was reminded that, on top of… everything… he had a super sexy British accent.  “I’m Harry Black.  You must be Bella.”

She smiled tremulously in response and stepped forward to shake his offered hand.  “Hi.”

“I apologize for the suit,” he said with a hint of self-consciousness.  “I just came from a meeting.”

“What do you do?” she asked as she struggled to regain her bearings.

The man chuckled, and of course, that was sexy too.  “Mostly, I just manage my investments,” he shrugged.  “I have stakes in quite a few companies globally.  A sizeable portion was inherited.”

She nodded uncertainly.  “Where are you from?”

“I grew up in Surrey.  Near London.  After I graduated secondary school, I just traveled around the world for about six years.  I’ve just recently decided to settle down.  That’s what prompted the move to Forks.  I built a house out near the reservation.  On the coast.”

She nodded again.  From the sounds of it, Charlie’s boyfriend was rich in addition to being young and gorgeous and well-traveled.  Somewhere under the shock, she was rather proud of her dad for managing to hook up with this guy.

“I was going to make dinner for the three of us if you’re interested,” he added after a moment.

She nodded.  Again.

“I trust steak and potatoes is acceptable?”

“Sure,” she tried not to sound dazed.

“Brilliant!” he grinned happily.  “It should be ready in about half an hour.  How do you like your steak?”

“Um.  Medium.”

“Will do.  Charlie, darling, why don’t you go relax?”

Bella mentally started at the terms of endearment that fell so naturally from his mouth.

Harry trailed a hand up Charlie’s arm as he passed him and gave his shoulder an encouraging sort of squeeze before Harry opened the fridge and busied himself with starting the meal.

Bella slipped out of the kitchen, then hightailed it up to her room, closed the door, and called her mom.

“Did you meet him?” Renee asked immediately.  She’d been even more curious about him than Bella had.

“Yes.”

“So?  Details!”

Bella laughed a little unsteadily.  “He’s in his twenties, I think.  And he’s rich.  And he’s completely gorgeous.  And he’s British.  And he’s _nice_ ,” Bella rattled off in quick succession.

Renee laughed, “I haven’t even met the guy and I’m jealous!”

“And he’s making steak for dinner!”

“Oh, god!” Renee practically giggled.  “Bella, honey, if he can cook too, I’m sold!”

“He doesn’t even have a normal job!” Bella went on.  “He said something about inheritance, and that all he does for a living is manage his investments or something like that.  And he’s just built a house right outside town.  Oh, God, and he has the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen!  And he calls dad ‘darling’ and ‘love’.”

Renee made a choking sound at that last.  “He calls your father ‘darling’?”

“It sounds different with the British accent,” Bella admitted.

“Oh, I want to meet this man!”

“Yeah.  But it’s _really_ weird that I think dad’s boyfriend is hot,” Bella groaned.

Renee practically _cackled_ at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea that I had and decided to share. As it says in the summary, I have no plans of continuing this at any point. If, however, you feel inspired by it, go ahead and make it your own. Just give me credit for the inspiration and have fun with it.


End file.
